


How They Learned

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fingerfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How They Learned

Kaylee snuggles back into the warm cushions of Giles's couch; this'll take awhile. He starts slow, with a hand on each of her thighs; then his fingers spread her apart like fine satin. Giles knows how to do this fancy, like he knows it from a book, not from tumbling in the barn loft as Kaylee did. When Giles's fingers are in her, she can feel his concentration, the practiced movements of his hand.

"You learnt this from reading books."

His fingers still a moment. "No. That's how I learned lovemaking, perhaps -- but it's not how I'll learn you."


End file.
